We have characterized a retroviral insertional mutation that causes prenatal lethality. Mutant embryos do not form mesoderm and do not gastrulate. The gene mutated by retroviral insertion has been cloned and identified as a novel member of the TGF-beta superfamily. Further molecular characterization of the gene and gene product is underway.